


yeah you set my heart on fire (and it's all hot-wired to my bones)

by BookPirate



Series: hearts (and bones) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, bones tv crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Bellamy's first event with the Ark Institute as both an FBI agent and Clarke's partner. They get through the dinner relatively unscathed and celebrate in Bellamy's bedroom.</p><p>Sequel to 'Don't You Want to Feel (My Bones on Your Bones)' but can also be read as a stand alone piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah you set my heart on fire (and it's all hot-wired to my bones)

**Author's Note:**

> School sucks and boys suck so here you go. Kind of shitty and short but whatever it's like 2:30 in the morning and I needed a break so I wrote smut instead! Tumblr is book-pirate
> 
> Title from 'Bones' by James Blunt

"One hour and then we can go," Clarke promises, pressing closer. "Try not to get too drunk."

"Okay, A, I am offended that you think I can't hold my drink," Bellamy says, pressing a kiss to the side of her head while simultaneously swiping a drink from a passing waiter, "and B, -"

"- I don't know if you can do that," Clarke interjects, turning her head to look back at the waiter as they pass by. "That may have been someone's -"

"- and B," he continues, ignoring her, "I'm not complaining about how long we have to stay. I get to see you look hot in that dress, you get to see me look hot in my tux, it's a win-win."

She raises an eyebrow up at him, amused. "You think I look hot in this dress?"

His gaze rakes her body, and she flushes. His eyes are darker than normal when they meet hers again. "You know you look hot in that dress. I didn't think I had to say it."

She smooths out the pale blue of her skirt, smiling down at it. "It's one thing to know it and another to hear it. Come on, we should find our seats." She takes his hand and leads him to where she sees Wells. "I hope we're sitting together."

"You mean we might not be?" he demands. "Why not?"

"I'm the head of the Anthropology department at the Ark, and you're just an FBI agent I work with," she reminds him. "Hi, Wells. Found our seats?"

"Thanks," Bellamy mutters.

Wells laughs and pats him on the back. "I have. I couldn't find Blake's place card, however."

Bellamy's scowl deepens as he sits down on the other side of Clarke. "Yeah, well, this seat is mine now. FBI property."

Clarke pats his leg consolingly. "I'm sure the fact that you brought your gun to dinner will scare off anyone who says otherwise." She shifts to look at Wells. "Who else is coming?"

"Just Raven, I think. Monty and Jasper are still banned," Wells sighs, "and Lincoln asked for tonight off."

"How did Monty and Jasper get banned?" Bellamy asks, curious.

"They set the tables on fire by accident last year," Wells says, dry.

Clarke snorts and flags down a waiter for something to drink, while Bellamy grins. "How?"

"They're still not entirely sure," Wells frowns, "but they took the money for fire-retardant table linens out of the Forensics' budget anyway."

"And you're still grumpy about it," Raven says, cheerfully, dropping a kiss to the top of Wells' head as she passes by him to get to her chair. "Hey Clarke, Blake. Wait, doesn't that card have somebody else's name on it?"

Bellamy scowls again, but before he can say anything a young girl runs up to them. "Are you Special Agent Bellamy Blake?" she asks, slightly winded.

"Yes, why?" he asks, starting to rise from his chair.

The girl pulls a card out of her pocket, swaps the one in front of Bellamy for it. "I'm so sorry. Dr. Griffin told me yesterday to make sure you were seated next to Dr. Griffin. I forgot until I found Dr. Addison wondering where to sit."

"It's okay," he says. "Really. Thank you."

The girl gives a nod and goes running off again. Clarke huffs and sinks a little in her chair. "Great."

"What, don't want to sit next to me anymore?" he teases.

"No," she sighs, "it's just that the Dr. Griffin who talked to her must've been my mother, which means we'll have to talk to her after dinner." She groans, drops her head onto Bellamy's shoulder. "I hate these things."

"Don't worry," Wells pats her hand consolingly, "you just have to sit through my dad's speech, Dante's speech, put in some face time with the donors, and then you're free to go."

"I don't think think you're helping, Wells," Raven points out. "If anything you're making it worse."

Bellamy takes Clarke's hand from where it's still on his leg and intertwines their fingers. "It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she nuzzles his shoulder, "but at least I have you."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "That's true."

* * * * *

"Well, that wasn't as bad as it could've been," Wells remarks.

Clarke sighs, stretches her neck. "Speak for yourself. My splenius capitis is stiffer than it's been in ages."

"What?" Bellamy asks, confused.

"Her neck muscles," Raven supplies.

Bellamy slowly grins at her. "You know, you look and act normal, but you're secretly a squint, aren't you?"

She scowls at him. "Shut up. You're dating the biggest squint of us all."

Clarke frowns at her. "Rude."

"You know I'm right." Raven takes a sip of her drink before standing up. "Come on, let's get this over with. I've got a date with my computer."

"And me?" Wells asks hopefully.

"And you." She blushes.

Wells beams, and then turns to Clarke and Bellamy. "Let's divide and conquer. You two take the south end of the room, we'll take the north. It's not necessary for us to meet everybody, just enough so that we can say we did our duty."

"Good plan." Clarke stands up, tugs Bellamy up with her. "Alright, Bellamy, put on your cute face, and play nice."

"Hey!" He huffs indignantly. "I'm always cute, and nice."

She pats his arm consolingly. "If it makes you feel better, sure."

The walk slowly through the room, stopping to make small talk with whoever tries to get their attention. Bellamy is impressed with how smoothly Clarke transitions from a slightly awkward genius to a charismatic charmer. He tries his best to follow the conversation, but it tends to go over his head. He answers questions about work at the FBI, but mostly everyone wants to talk to Clarke about her new paper on the development of calcification on adolescent bones. Half an hour later, after the last person they were talking with walks off, she sags against him. He wraps his arm around her waist. "Tired?"

"Terribly." She yawns into her hand. "Can we go yet?"

He happens to look up and see a familiar face walking towards them. He's never meet Abby Griffin, but he can guess who she is from the resemblance he sees to Clarke. "Not yet. Heads up, your mom is on her way over."

Clarke groans before straightening up and plastering a smile on her face just in time for her mother to reach them. "Mom."

"Clarke." Her mother pulls her into a hug, which makes Bellamy feel the urge to cringe just because of how awkward it looks. "It's good to see you, sweetie."

"Good to see you, too, Mom." Clarke clears her throat, turns to Bellamy. "Let me introduce you to Special Agent Bellamy Blake, my partner."

"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Blake." She holds out her hand for him to shake. "I've heard good things about you. You've really helped us out this past year."

Her handshake is firm, which he likes. "Good to meet you, too. I should be thanking you, though. Due to the Ark, we've had an increase in convictions. The FBI is very pleased."

"I'm glad." She turns back to Clarke. "I'm so happy you were able to make it. I know your support means a lot to Dante."

She bristles. "I didn't come here for Dante. I came because Wells told me we needed to put in face time to make sure we get the funding we need this year."

Her mother looks sad. "You know we devote a large portion of our budget to the Forensics department. It's always been one of our top priorities."

"Yeah, well, forgive me if I don't always believe you." Clarke looks to Bellamy, reaches for his hand behind her back. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe Agent Blake has promised me a dance."

"Of course." Bellamy turns back to Clarke's mother. "Dr. Griffin, a pleasure."

"I love you, sweetie," she says to Clarke instead.

Clarke sighs, gives her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, too, Mom. See you at Thanksgiving."

Bellamy leads Clarke out onto the dance floor, begins leading her in a simple waltz. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, for us it was relatively pleasant." Clarke sighs, squeezes his hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

He smiles at her, spins her. "I want to be there for you no matter what, even if it means witnessing you and your mom awkwardly hug."

She laughs. "That was awkward, wasn't it?"

"I wanted to cringe just watching it." He pulls her closer. "You look really beautiful tonight, Clarke."

"Don't I always?" she teases him.

His eyes grow soft. "You know what I mean. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm really lucky."

She feels her eyes start to tear up, so she leans in to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Always." He tugs her off the dance floor and to where the car is parked before anyone can stop them. She giggles as they jog to his SUV, and flushes when he presses her against the car once they reach it. "I've been wanting to do this all night," he confesses, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She responds eagerly, catching his lower lip between her teeth and tugging, before soothing it with her tongue. He responds fiercely in kind, slipping his tongue into her mouth to lick at the inside. She whimpers and tries to pull him closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding on with all her might. He seems to know that she needs more, so he tries to slide his leg in between hers, but is stopped by her skirt. He groans in frustration and finally pulls back to tug on it, dropping his forehead to her shoulder when it gets tangled around their legs.

She lets her head fall back against the car with a giggle. "Bellamy, we should really go home. We're making out like teenagers against your car."

"Well, there might be something to that," he murmurs as he noses at her exposed collarbone, presses kisses to the skin underneath before nipping at it.

She whimpers and fists her hands in his hair, tugging until they're face to face. "Bellamy. Home. Now."

His answering grin is almost feral.

* * * * *

Bellamy drops his keys twice before he finally manages to unlock his front door, because Clarke decided between the car and the door that jumping on his back was a great idea. She's currently dragging her teeth over his earlobe. "Jesus Christ, Clarke!"

She giggles and noses his ear. "I might've had a little bit more to drink than was ideal."

He shifts her so he can set her down without accidentally bumping her into a wall. "Oh yeah? Couldn't tell."

"You're such a grump," she teases as she pokes his side. "Good thing I like that about you."

He smiles and she reaches up to press her lips to his, soft and sweet. He reaches down, brushing her sides as he grips her hips, pulling her towards his bedroom. She doesn't make it any easier, giggling each time he bumps into something. "Shut up," he says against her lips, though he feels the laughter starting to bubble up, too.

She takes a step back. "Make me," she says with a grin.

He takes a step towards her, opens his mouth to say something else when she manages to pull the zipper down her side, leaving her dress sliding down to the floor. "Fuck."

Her eyes are twinkling. "I'm glad you approve."

"So the entire time we were at dinner, you were naked under your dress?" he asks, a little frozen.

She laughs and starts to undo his tie. "I like how that's your first question."

"I'm just thinking of all the fun we could've had if I had known about this earlier," he says, capturing her hands and pressing a kiss to them. "You know, against the car, in the bathroom -"

"Maybe next time," Clarke promises as Bellamy pushes her back on to his bed. She starts unbuttoning his shirt as he leans over her, pressing kisses to her neck.

He scrapes his teeth over her skin. "I'll hold you to that." He helps her get rid of his shirt and takes off his belt. He pauses after that, however, hovers over her. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She slips her fingers through his belt loops and tugs.

He swallows, debates. "I love you." He's nervous, but it's going to come up sooner rather than later, and he'd rather say it instead of it slipping out when he's not thinking.

She's quiet, but doesn't look like she's panicking, so he has some small hope. She studies his face for what seems like forever, before sliding her hands up to his face to pull him in closer. "You know what? I love you, too."

"Really?" He smiles as largely as he ever has, probably.

"Really." Her smile matches his.

Their teeth clash in a messy kiss, and Bellamy has trouble pushing his pants down because he doesn't want to stop pressing his lips to hers. Finally Clarke takes pity on him and helps. She rolls on top of him once he's completely naked and kisses him again, slower this time. Bellamy cups her breasts lovingly, runs the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. She shivers, so he rolls her under him again.

"Tell me what you need," he whispers against her ear, before trailing kisses down her neck and front, and latching onto her nipple, rolling it with his tongue.

"Bellamy," she gasps, "please."

He moves his mouth to her other nipple, lavishes it with the same type of attention. "You have to tell me."

"Fingers, inside me, now."

He chuckles, but does as she asks. He groans as he feels the tight, wet heat of her, slowly crooking his fingers to hit the angle he knows she likes. "You're so wet, Clarke." She makes a whining sound, so he continues, "I love how wet you are for me. God, you can hear it."

She moans, and he can hear that she's close, so he presses his thumb to her clit and moves it in tight circles. It isn't long until she's falling apart around his finger. He's almost painfully hard, but he moves to put his mouth on her next. She stops him, however, moving her hands to his hair and tugging until they're face to face again. She's relaxed and loose, but once he begins to lick her off his fingers her pupils dilate again. "I want you in me, Bell."

"Okay, shit, do you remember where the condoms are?" he asks, as he pulls back and blindly searches his nightstand.

"Here, let me." She pushes his hand to the side and grabs them herself, tearing one open with her teeth and making short work of rolling it on him.

He presses a kiss to her lips, soft and sweet, as she adjusts her legs so they're wrapped around his waist. She helps guide him in, and then he's setting a slow pace. She runs her fingernails down his back and he groans, drops his forehead next to hers on the pillow. She flips him over and picks up the pace. "Fuck, Clarke."

"Yes," she pants, "that's what you're doing." She bursts into giggles and stutters in her movements.

He has to laugh, too, as he squeezes her hips and helps her move. The image of her, bright and happy above him pushes him to the edge. "I'm so close," he pants after he presses a thumb to her clit again.

She twists her hips a little, leans down to whisper "I want you to come for me, babe," in his ear and he's gone, moaning out her name. He keeps working his thumb, however, until she collapses on him, boneless. She presses her nose into the crook of his neck. "So, you love me, huh?"

"Yeah, you're stuck with me." He feels very sleepy now, and, after he gets rid of the condom, he curls back around her.

She hums, burrows in closer to his chest. "Good. I don't know if I can survive those Ark functions without you."

"Well, now that I know you go commando under your clothing -" He's cut off by her fingers pressing his lips together.

"Don't make me regret telling you that," she warns.

"Oh, I intend to," he says around her hand, letting his eyes drift shut.

She sighs, tucks her head under his chin. "I figured. I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles into the dark, and lets sleep overtake him at last.


End file.
